


kahit kunwari man lang

by shikyuwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, gonsuk endgame, jikyu endgame, slight angst, sukhoon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites
Summary: Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas nagkita muli si Hyunsuk at Jihoon.Anong mangyayari kung magtatagpo ulit ang landas nila? Ito na ba ang oras nila o paglalaruan ulit sila ng tadhana?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	kahit kunwari man lang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is me the one who writes pauwi na ako (sa'yo) i created this ao3 acc na lang para hindi na masama doon sa isang acc ko na ao3 SJSJHSJJSH and i hope you enjoy this one too! and i appreciate all your feedbacks sa unang work ko for sukhoon.
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka-sukhoonist. :)

**2023, November 30.  
** **Seaside Boulevard Mall of Asia Complex,  
** **Pasay, 1300 Metro Manila  
** **5:30PM**

  
  


Jihoon misses this place. It’s been a while since he last visit this place.  
  
Wala lang parang there’s something telling him to go here and this place been his go to place simula pa noon.  
  
The view here rin kasi sa seaside, it calms him especially at this time.   
  
_The sunset.  
  
_ He miss this so much even after all this time. Ano ba ‘yan puro siya miss.  
  
Baka kasi lagi siyang may kasama everytime he goes here tapos ngayon magisa na lang siya.  
  
 _Funny, isn’t it?  
  
_ Jihoon smiled.  
  
Remembering those days na kasama niya si Hyunsuk na dahilan din kung bakit niya naging paborito niya ang place na ‘to.  
  
Imbes na sa enchanted o star city sila pumunta dito siya dinala ni Hyunsuk. Parehas lang naman daw kasi mayroon din naming mga rides.  
  
Baka ‘yong mga araw na ‘yon, ‘yong na mimiss niya and not the place? He don’t even know so he shrugged it.  
  
He’s so lost in his bubble of thoughts not until someone called his name.  
  
“Ji,” pagtawag ni Hyunsuk kay Jihoon habang malaki ang ngiti sa labi.  
  
Gulat naman ang nakapaskil sa mukha ni Jihoon.  
  
“Gulat yarn?” pagbibiro ni Hyunsuk kay Jihoon.  
  
Natawa naman si Jihoon.  
  
Hindi pa rin nagbabago si Hyunsuk, he still that guy na gwapo, akala mo hindi approachable pero palabiro.  
  
 _Yeah, that Hyunsuk._

 _  
  
_“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Jihoon.  
  
“Wala lang, hindi ba ako pwede rito?” sagot at tanong pabalik ni Hyunsuk.  
  
“Alam mo ikaw,” madiin na sabi Jihoon.  
  
Tinawanan naman ito ni Hyunsuk.  
  
Binalot naman sila ng isang matinding katahimikan matapos nito.  
  
Walang gustong magsalita, mariing tinitignan ang magandang tanawin na nasa harapan nila.  
  
Cold breeze hit them.  
  
Huminga naman ng malalim si Jihoon.  
  
Wala namang mawawala diba? Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas.  
  
Jihoon then look at Hyunsuk. “Kamusta ka?” pagbasak nito sa katahimikan.  
  
Ngumiti naman si Hyunsuk. It takes him a minute to reply. “Ayos lang. ikaw?” maikling sagot ni Hyunsuk.  
  
“Ayos lang din naman” maikling sagot lang din ni Jihoon.  
  
And the silence eats them again. Wala na namang gustong magsalita.  
  
Ang hirap naman pala ng ganito. It’s not what he always sees everytime he watch romantic movies. Hindi siya gano’n kadali na when two exes met they’ll just talk right away.  
  
The awkwardness was there, the tension.  
  
Teka mag ex ba sila? The thing between them was unsure.  
  
But Jihoon he can’t take it anymore.  
  
There’s too many questions left unanswered.   
  
Maybe he should stop beating around the bush.  
  
“Hyunsuk, I loved you.” Pagbasag ni Jihoon sa katahimikan.  
  
Hyunsuk smiled then look at Jihoon. “Aren’t you too late, Ji?”  
  


Huminga naman ng malalim si Jihoon. “I know, I just wanted you to know. That I have loved you for 3 years. And to say sorry that after all this time. Ngayon lang ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para aminin sa’yo ‘to.” Jihoon smiled after.  
  
Binalot na naman sila ng katahimikan.   
  
Lumapit naman si Hyunsuk kay Jihoon at hinila ito para sa isang yakap.   
  
_Isang mahigpit na yakap_ .   
  
“….”   
  
“Ji.. im sorry.” Ang tanging nahanap ni Hyunsuk na sabihin.   
  
“Why are you saying sorry? Hindi mo naman kasalanan. It was me all along, ako lang naman ‘yong hindi sigurado sa’ting dalawa no’n pa man. I was afraid and your love overwhelms me that losing it is the least thing I want to happen.” Sagot naman ni Jihoon.   
  
_That gives Hyunsuk a comfort._ _  
_ _  
_ Kumalas naman si Jihoon sa yakap at pinunasan ang mga tumutulong luha.   
  
“Wala kang kasalanan. Kaya hindi mo kailangan mag sorry.” Dagdag pa ni Jihoon.   
  
“Ji kami na ni Byounggon,” masayang sabi ni Hyunsuk.   
  
_Right. Ano nga bang laban niya sa first love?_ _  
_ _  
_ Ngumiti naman si Jihoon. “Finally!”   
  
“Akala ko magdadalawang isip ka pa eh.” Dagdag pa ni Jihoon.   
  
“Kailan ba ako naging hindi sigurado?” panunukso ni Hyunsuk kay Jihoon.   
  
“Alam mo ikaw.” Tinawanan naman ito ni Hyunsuk.   
  
Bumuntong hininga naman si Jihoon.

  
“Suk, salamat.” Jihoon said while looking into Hyunsuk’s eyes.  
  
Hyunsuk smiled. “No, thank you.”  
  
“Masayang masaya ako para sa’yo Hyunsuk. I hope you always know that.” Ani Jihoon.  
  
Niyakap naman ulit ni Hyunsuk si Jihoon, na may malaking ngiti sa labi.  
  
Pinipigilan naman ni Jihoon na tumulo ulit ang mga luha niya.  
  
  
“You’ll find someone who will fight for you Ji, because you’re more worth fighting for you.” Sabi ni Hyunsuk habang yakap-yakap si Jihoon.  
  
Hyunsuk then face Jihoon then kiss his forehead.  
  
Jihoon closes his eyes.

_For the last time?_

_For the last time.  
  
_ “Ji, salamat! But I need to go, see you around again?” sabay kalas ni Hyunsuk sa yakap.  
  
“Oh, okay. See you around.” Sabay ngiti ni Jihoon.  
  
Jihoon stays for a little bit. Now, looking at the beautiful stars.  
  
At buwan na nagni-ningning at nagsisilbing ilaw sa gabi.  
  
“The moon is beatufil isn’t?”  
  
Gulat naman si Jihoon ng may marinig siyang boses.  
  
“Suk akala ko b — “ ngunit pag tingin niya sa gilid niya ay hindi si Hyunsuk ang nakita nito.  
  
  
 _It’s……  
  
  
_ _Junkyu….  
  
  
_ Jihoon smiled. “Indeed it is.” Habang nakatingin kay Junkyu.

_Whatever it takes?  
  
  
_ _Whatever it takes._

**Author's Note:**

> YIEEEEEEEEEEE! umabot siya dito salamat! it means so much to me sana nagustuhan mo <3 kita ulit tayo sa susunod tell me your thoughts kita tayo sa twitter @sexbombjunkyu or curiouscat.me/jkdmfilms


End file.
